A Dork's Life
by Markenzie 5
Summary: Almost the parody of Dork Diaries. May a 3rd year high school new student. from public to private school.what will happen? I suck at summaries. Advanceshipping.
1. Introduction

**Hi Everyone! Starting my new story here. I promise I'll update every Friday and Saturday. I just wanted to say that the idea was originally from Dork Diaries and has a twist of Starpokemon 123's May's diary fic. So ma first chap is May's introduction, nothing fancy. Anyway please enjoy!**

**_x_X-X-A Dork's Life-X-X-x_**

**(/'-')/**

_Hi! I'm May, May Maple to be exact. As you know I dreamed to be a coordinator well nut just an ordinary coordinator, I wanted to be the world's most awesome coordinator! I used to study on a public school, so i was…famous. heheheh…I'm flattered, unfortunately I was transferred to a Private school. So my life would probably change… the good life I used to know will definitely change. Well I caught some Pokémon but not much just a few. Anyways my dad used to be a business man, but now he owns a Hospital. Probably the only hospital on our new city to live in. I'm excited and sad too. I'll miss my friends, house and my school. Okay got to go now! Posted my new update on my new blog. Bye. May out!_

I closed my laptop and sighed happily, I cranked my fingers and put my laptop on my bag. "Mom!" I asked waiting for an answer. "Yes Dear?"Caroline, my mother answered. "When will we get there…I'm bored." I slumped on my seat lazily. "Were almost there dear."Just a few minutes …k?"Mom asked sweetly. "Ok!" I rolled my eyes and looked at our view, it was marvelous. Beautifully designed houses arranged trees,flowers,grass and my school…I gulped forcefully. "Mom, why are we headed on a school?" I asked curiously. "Were going to enroll you dear."Now?! "What?!" I checked the view of our school it was very…uhh… unique? We got off the car and went to the front desk. "Excuse me but where is the principal's office?" Dad asked to the secretary. 'Just go straight to this hall the turn to your right." She smiled while gesturing where to go. " you Mrs.  
"Dad thanked and we walked to the principal's office, leaving Max behind playing his new video game.

As we entered the school's principal's door I became nervous. My mom and dad opened it and found an old man. He had white hair, wrinkles, and a lab coat. "Why hello Mrs. And Mr. Maple, are you here to enroll your daughter." He looked up to me and smiled. I smiled shyly. "Well yes Professor. She still needs to take a test right?" Mom asked as my eyes widened. I didn't expect this. Why yes. May please come here and take your test." He knows me? I walked shyly and seated on the observation chair and found a pencil and 3 sheets of paper. "Okay May, we need to leave you for a while. Stay here okay?" "Yeah!" I smiled and they got out of the room and I looked at my test, it was super easy! I answered it for 7 minutes then eureka! Ha! I remembered from my 1st year some science guy jumped from his bath tub and shouted "Eureka!" repeatedly nude. Haha like a boss, I forgot his name. I got out of the room and found my parents, dumbstruck but shrugged it off and approached me. Professor checked my paper and was very shocked, now I got really nervous. He smiled widely and showed my paper to my parents. "I never saw a new student that got a perfect score on our tests." He smiled. My parents looked at me shocked I just smiled awkwardly.

We got out of that freaking school! Aughhh… it was awful! 'Mom, there yet?" 'Almost. Hey May look your window." I looked at our cars window and my eyes widened in shock. "We live in a mansion now!" I shouted on my mind. Some guards opened the two big golden gates. Our limo circled our fountain and parked at our new mansion! Awesome right? E…" Hey May you should get down now, the limo's going to to park any time soon.' He smirked. "Yeah, yeah.' I shushed and got out of our limo and ran to the second floor and the floor was labeled May's room I squiled and ran my way to my new room. I was paralyzed. Everything pink and violet everything I dreamed off came true. Despite for the boxes the room was breathtaking. Walls painted luscious pink and at the bottom part violet. Making my bed mix with it, my bed is colored pink and violet. With dark violet cloth reaching from the ceiling down to my bed and strapped with pink glittery silk. There's also a balcony and a window bed. After investigating my room I emptied all the boxes and put there where they belong.

"Phew, done!" I slumped on my bed full of sweat. I stood up again and searched for the bathroom and found stairs, I squiled and ran up and was shocked. I was like living on a little house. My second floor has a kitchen mini kitchen but it has all the complete utensils and had my own ref full of food! It also had a washing area, flatscren TV and a two people dining table with two chars in each side. And there's a big fruit basket on the kitchen counter. I found a dressing room too it was full of clothes have my own big mirror with light boarders. I saw two more doors I opened the 1st door and turned on the switch. I was greeted by the sweet floral sent of daisies I found a Jacuzzi triangular, a shower covered with glass, a bath tub some scented candle the sink and a TV and a speaker. No toilet? I checked the last door and found the rest room. It has a toilet paper holder scented candles a flatscreent TV with a sink and mirror. I closed the door and sighed happily. I was so lucky. "May time for dinner." I was shocked and found speakers on my upper kitchen counter and a microphone and button on the kitchen counter attached. "Ahhhhhh yeah sure.' I smiled while pushing the button and ran downstairs. As I left my room I saw a window too next to mine I saw Max's ? I shrugged and run down to the dining area

I went back to my room and remembered tomorrow's ma first day of school." I remembered and picked a bag then put my notebook, pencil case, wallet and other stuff I need. I seated on my bed tomorrows going to be a big day. I smiled and drifted off to sleep…

**So far how did you like it? Please if you have time you could probably drop a review. Thanks. **

**Love,**

**Markenzie 5**

**(/'-')/**


	2. Chapter 2:Start of A New Day

**Hey everyone! How ya been lately? I guess this is my second chap. Thanks to all of my reviews. Well hope you like it. Still May's Pov. Sorry for not posting last Friday… night : 3 **

**_x-X-X-Chapter 2: Start Of A New Day-X-X-x_**

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Aughhh…5 more minutes Mom, "I said and kicked my alarm clock.

5 minutes Later…

I stood up out of my bed and yawned. "What time is it?" I asked groggily while looking at the clock. I grabbed my towel and done my morning routine. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and took a bath. I got out of my bathroom and glanced at the clock._ 7:30_

_x-X-X-X-X-x_

"Mmmm…" I mumbled while running downstairs. I was greeted by the aroma of breakfast, and saw Miranda.

"Good Morning, Miranda, Are you finished yet?" I smiled widely .She turned around and was shocked. "Oh…uhh… miss May, I'm almost done with breakfast." She bowed respectively.

"Ok, Miranda, but please call me May. Ok?" I smiled and sat on a chair. "Yes mi- May." She bowed again and continued cooking.

5 Minutes Later…

"Here you go, May Bacon and Pancakes your favorite," Miranda smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, Miranda." I smiled and glanced at her…she was pale. "Say, Miranda, are you hungry?" I asked. She shook her head. "No thank you, May." I didn't believe her so I just stood up grabbed a plate, fork, spoon and some Bacon and eggs. I placed it beside me and called her. "Yes, May." She asked. "I want you to eat; you look like you didn't have breakfast, anyway don't mind answering that… just sit here and eat. Ok?" I smiled and she nodded in response we were now both eating. After I finished my b-fast I glanced at the clock, said goodbye to, Miranda and ran upstairs. As I opened the room I picked up my bag and walked to my dressing room. "What should I wear…?" I asked putting my hand to my chin. I scrambled all my new clothes and found a white dress with a sapphire lace at the center, it was checkered and I found a pair of doll shoes, still sapphire blue. I glanced at the mirror and squiled. "This outfit is so cute." I said happily twirling around. I glanced at the clock again and found I still had 1 hour left. "Better get going," I said and went downstairs.

_x-X-X-X-X-x_

Oh yeah using my Dad's car again. Heheheh… I like that. Anyways this is me going to a new start. I wish I'll have many friends… and have a simple…life there. :)

_x-X-X-X-X-x_

"Oh…my…gosh!" I said in horror. I didn't know that there were so many students in here. I gulped and grabbed my backpack. I started walking faster…faster… and faster. My heart was racing like I'll have a heart attack! I didn't know what to do so I ran to, professor Oak's or the 'principal's office."

"Why hello … I see you got here early, please take a seat." He offered. "t-thanks Prof," I smiled shyly.

"Nervous?" No, no I'm quite fine ya know.*sarcastic* "Yeah…" I smiled weakly. "Ok then, your locker is # 124 and your classes are," He said handing me a piece of paper. "Your classes were based on your test." He smiled reassuringly.

"Ok…" I muttered. "Well get going." Professor reminded. "Sh-shure Prof. Thanks." I said waving good bye and closed the door.

_x-X-X-X-X-X_

"124…124…124…" I reminded myself while finding for mah new locker.

10 Minutes Later…

"Aha! Found It!" I said running to my new locker then I noticed…it was crowded. "Huh?" I scratched my head and walked to its. "Ummm…excuse me, sorry, I'm in a hurry, thanks, sorry." I sighed in relief that I got pas through that sea of people. I smacked the code and found my name on the center. I quickly put my bag there excluding my phone, ballpen and notebook. I hurriedly ran to class.

_x-X-X-X-X-x_

Normal Pov.

"Where is she…?" She asked violently tapping her feet. Suddenly a brunette came running. "Excuse me Miss but is this room…52." She asked while panting. "Yes. Is your name, May Maple?" She asked. "Yeah," May smiled. "Well, I should introduce you to your new class mates, by the way this is your P.E class," May nodded in agreement. She walked to the classroom and said something and gestured May to come in. "Okay this is your new class mate. As you can see she's from hoenn which is really far from kanto so never mind that, her name is May. May will you please come in." She smiled. "Hi…" She waved her hand shyly. May, please sit next to Ketchum." Murmurs occurred. "Ketchum, please stand to be recognized." As said He stood up. He had jet black hair, Auburn eyes and tan skin. May shyly walked to him and took her seat. 1 table is occupied by 2 persons but had 2 separate chairs. "Hi. My name's Ash." He smiled. "Oh…uhh… Nice to meet you Ash." I smiled shyly. "You don't have to be shy around me, May. I'm your friend now." Ash smiled widely. "Ohhh… well then, ok." May smiled too. Suddenly 2 girls from behind spoke. "Hi I'm Dawn/Hi I'm Iris," Dawn and Iris spoke in unison. "Uhh…Hey there." I smiled. "1st goal on school, checked, find me some friends." May spoke on her head.

_x-X-X-X-X-x_

Normal Pov.

Hey May! Over here!" Dawn smiled while gesturing her to go to that table. 'Thanks for letting me hang out with you guys," May smiled.

"Hey, what are friends for," Dawn smiled. "Speaking of friends have you seen them?" Iris asked to Dawn. "Ohhh… Richie and clian right?" Dawn asked. "Yeah where are they anyway…"

6 Days Later…

"Hey, May can I interview you for your 1st week in school?" Ash asked looking away with very red face.

"S-Shure," Surprisingly her face got red. Suddenly Misty budged in their conversation. "Hey Ash would you like…" But Ash interrupted her. "LOOK MISTY! I am free at all the time so just leave me alone as long as possible!" He shouted at Misty's face. Mist was in shock. Ash grabbed May's hand which they both blushed like tomatoes and ran off. We continued Ash's interview and he said sorry for what Misty did to May. All may said was "ok." And they left their own paths.

_x-X-X-X-X-x_

"Huh?" May said, she found a bat on the floor and suddenly her Math book fell.

"Can I help?" I lifted my head and I shouted "OMG OMG Drew!"

"Yeah can you give your big cele-"Then May hit him with a bat.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" HE asked.

"I hate you now, bye!" May said running away.

"Hot, tough chick, but she'll be mine!" He said

**So…How was its? I'm making my words stupid for now. Please drop a review of how you feel about it. Any questions? Just PM me. Flames? Fine with me. :) But please :| Non-Advanceshippers… Get the F'n hell out of here! :3**

**That's All!**

**Thanks For reading**

**Markenzie 5**

***Like a Boss**


End file.
